battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Nien Nunb
Nien Nunb is a playable Rebel Alliance hero in Star Wars Battlefront. He is Lando Calrissian's co-pilot in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and is included in the Outer Rim expansion pack. He is currently one of six heroes in the game that never appeared in the original Battlefront games, the others being Greedo, Dengar, Bossk, Jyn Erso, and Orson Krennic. Overview Nien Nunb is Sullustan from Sullust, the home-world of his people. He led various resistance cells in the city of Pinyunb while also maintaining a career as an active smuggler. He was featured in Battlefront: Twilight Company. ''Nien Nunb is equipped with an upgraded version of the DH-17 Blaster Pistol. The developers describe him as a "Sniper/Engineer hybrid". Nien Nunb is the only hero/villain character who has no trait whatsoever. His actions upgrade his turret instead. Abilities His hero abilities include: * '''Rapid Pulse Cannon: '''A variant of the Pulse Cannon star card. This ability does more damage than the regular Pulse Cannon and recharges and charges at a much faster rate. It also has a different crosshair. * '''Augmented Turret: '''A deployable turret that differs from the standard Infantry Turret by having a fast lock on time and increased damage. The turret upgrades as damage is dealt to other heroes/soldiers. The upgraded version of the turret locks on faster and fires explosives rounds. It only upgrades if he gains kills or damage on enemy heroes. * '''Proximity Mines/Orbital Strike: ' The third ability varies depending on the map. On smaller gamemodes, Nien Nunb is equipped with Proximity mines. Up to 4 mines can be deployed at a time. On larger 40 player gamemodes the Proximity mines are replaced by an Orbital Strike ability allowing Nien Nunb to potentially deal a lot of damage, and launch a strike that's much longer than a regular orbital strike. Tips Nien Nunb is mainly used as a sniper. A general strategy when using him is to find cover, use a turret to cover one of of your flanks, and give yourself a small minefield on the side opposite of the turret. Then you can use his Rapid Pulse Cannon as his main weapon. His DH-17 is mainly a sidearm used to protect himself should anyone get close to him. It is generally unwise to charge into battle with him, as he doesn't have near the survivability that other heroes have, such as Luke Skywalker, Bossk, or Greedo. The way to get Nien Nunb many kills is to place his Augmented Turret at a vantage point where it is liable to get kills and also keeping away the Imperials as much as possible. If you are using Nien Nunb in a map like Forest Moon of Endor or Survivors of Endor or any other maps that interferes Nien Nunb's sight, you can use the Orbital Strike as a scan pulse or Scout Binoculars in order to find incoming Imperials to be on the safe side. To use Nien Nunb more effectively along with the Pulse Cannon, get him at high places like the broken ship in Jakku where there is cover for him to hide. Although, Nien Nunb could be exposed and very likely to be spotted by Imperials while using the Pulse Cannon or Orbital Strike. Trivia * While playing as Nien Nunb, there is a glitch which makes it possible to fly great distances with the character. When rolling up a hill, Nien Nunb will be launched into the air at a great speed, potentially crossing the entire map. This glitch can be used to get on top of otherwise unreachable locations. It is unknown if this will be patched. * Nien Nunb is currently the only character to have different abilities depending on the game mode. * He is the first of the Rebel heroes who isn't human, the other being Chewbacca. * Nien Nunb is the only hero who has an ability that is similar to a power up. * An interview with Matt Fillbrandt revealed that Nien Nunb was chosen as a playable hero due to a number of reasons: him being a Sullustan, him being a well-loved icon from Return of the Jedi and his more recent appearance in The Force Awakens. Additionally the interview mentioned that his Rapid Pulse Cannon ability was inspired by his Ace Pilot status, as the developers thought it would make him a precise aimer. * Nien Nunb is one of the first DLC heroes, the other being Greedo. * At least one of emotes is from the Return of the Jedi, a confirmed one is a short laugh. * According to a tweet by Dennis Brännvall‏, Nien Nunb and Greedo weren't originally planned as heroes. Instead Chewbacca and Bossk were planned for the Outer Rim DLC. However to due to development issues with Chewbacca, Nien and Greedo were quickly developed for the DLC in their place. * He is voiced by David W. Collins in Star Wars: Battlefront (2015). Gallery Nunb_Pulse.jpg|Nunb lining up a target with his rapid fire pulse cannon. This screenshot was taken by Battlefront Captures. Nunb_17.jpg|Nien Nunb has infiltrated an Imperial base. This screenshot was taken by Battlefront Captures. Star-Wars-Battlefront-2-Nien Numb.jpg|Nien Nunb in a promotional image for the Outer Rim expansion pack Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-10-23-2016-14-44-48-05.jpg|Cinematic capture of Nien Nunb Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-11-29-2016-21-52-15-04.jpg|Nien Nunb on SoroSuub Pipelines Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-25.jpg|Nien Nunb on SoroSuub Pipelines Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-26.jpg|Nien Nunb on SoroSuub Pipelines Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-24.jpg|Nien Nunb on SoroSuub Pipelines niennunbhoth.jpg|Nien Nunb's entrance on Outpost Beta niennunbsullust.jpg|Nien Nunb's entrance on SoroSuub Centroplex niennunbpromo.png|Cinematic capture of Nien Nunb niennunbpulse.jpg|Cinematic capture of Nein Nunb using his rapid pulse cannon on Graveyard of Giants niennunbpulse2.jpg|Cinematic capture of Nein Nunb using his rapid pulse cannon on Graveyard of Giants niennunbpromo2.jpg|Promotional image for the Outer Rim expansion pack, featuring Nien Nunb bandicam 2018-03-15 20-17-56-344.jpg|Me defeating Krennic. Nien_Nunb_BF.jpg de:Nien Nunb Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Outer Rim DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains